


Think About It

by Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is mah child, Caring James T. Kirk, Guns, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, I’m sorry spock, Klingons, Real short, Whump, Whump Prompt, hurt Leonard, i love these guys man, leonard “Bones” McCoy whump, post- mckirk, prompt, spock’s not really in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge/pseuds/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge
Summary: I couldn’t think of a title, leave me alone.The Enterprise is called out to the very edges of Starfleet territory because of a new Klingon threat.The battle is surprisingly short, but Jim takes what he gets. He can’t seem to find Bones though...Eh. He’ll think about it later.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Really Random One Shot Collection





	Think About It

The Enterprise was called out to an outlier planet on the very edge of Klingon territory. Apparently, from what it sounded like, the Klingons were trying a new tactic. Slowly take over outlier planets in Federation territory, planets that weren’t known to have outposts. 

Unfortunately for the Klingons, that planet was a vital, and confidential, communication hub between Base of Operation (Earth, in the Enterprise’s case) and ships in case of emergency. 

The Enterprise, being one of the only Federation ships in the area (also the one currently with the biggest military count) was sent to the planet, which was actually quite small, only about the size of Mercury, but with enough of a gravitational pull to keep an atmosphere. 

During the brief, the additional pull of gravity was brought up by Spock and McCoy (surprisingly working together to manage a report).

Spock cleared his throat during the senior officer briefing, gesturing towards the screen. Jim was almost nodding off, eyes half-closed in boredom. “Captain, the gravitational pull of this planet is quite concerning. I’m afraid there is a limit to weight to be able to freely move about. The gravity there is around three times that of Earth’s. Dr McCoy.” He nods towards the Doctor.

Leonard coughed into his hand quietly, embarrassed by the attention now on him. “Well, there’s a limit to weight ‘cause of how strong the gravity is,” he drawled, his usual scowl softening. “The limit to weight is at most 80 kilos.” (America finally got over their strange measurements and used metric a couple hundred years ago.)

Spock snapped his head to give McCoy a blank glare. McCoy met his glare head-on. “I’m sorry, Spock, but you gotta sit this one out. We’re only gettin’ rid of a scoutin’ team.”

Spock glowered. “Yes, Doctor. A _Klingon_ scouting team. Klingons teams are larger than usual teams, and they do not care for Federation officers. Especially humans.”

Problem was, Spock is heavier than both Jim and McCoy. He weighed a good 82 kilos while Jim was 77, and McCoy was 72. 

_‘Perks of being older I guess,’_ Leonard thought. “Sorry Spock, but even though you’re stronger than the average human, you’ll get too tired, too easily. It’s okay though,” he added, seeing Spock’s downcast frown. “The younger cadets’ll be enough for a simple scoutin’ team. And Tina’s even comin’ with us.” 

Tina hissed a ‘yes!’ from her seat, making the table committee laugh quietly. Tina was the head of security on the Enterprise, and don’t be fooled by her short stature. She could beat even Spock in a one-on-one sparring match.

But even the reassurance of Tina’s presence on the planet wasn’t enough for Spock.

“I am aware of Miss Tina’s capability, but there is something not sitting right with me. I believe it is called a ‘gut feeling?’”

Jim, interest finally piqued, laughed. “Oh my goodness. Spock? Having a gut feeling? Pigs must be flying back on Earth!”

Intimidated by the glowering Vulcan, only a few people laughed,. Leonard definitely did, especially after seeing Spock’s annoyed expression (he had learned how to read the stoic Vulcan after a few years).

Spock didn’t raise his concerns anymore after that. He was still openly against the idea of not joining the expedition, that much was obvious, but Leonard didn’t think too much of it.

He didn’t think about it at all.

====

In hindsight, he should have thought about it more. Obviously, the mission to quickly incapacitate the scouting team had failed ( _any_ mission Jim is in fails). They’re busy looking for them in the first place when they were ambushed. The Klingons had followed them ever since they’d been beamed down, all the way to the desert where the small outlook was. There were about fifteen of them in the group, including McCoy, Jim, Nyota and Tina, all high ranks.

The hub was a small group of houses, built for the small crew that lived here. There were only seven, including the communication hub and a meeting area. There was one for every pair of people, and they had checked every building.

All of them were empty.

After a small meeting, they agreed to split up in pairs to look for the group of Klingons that were obviously hiding.

To make Spock feel better, Jim had kept his comm on at all times, clutched in his left hand, his phaser in his right. McCoy was right behind him, phaser always pointed down, but ready to shoot at any moment.

“This is gettin’ creepy. There ain’t anyone here. Even the hub is abandoned and that isn’t supposed to be left.” He muttered, glaring warily around the suspicious shadows that the buildings cast.

Jim nodded, shushing McCoy. “Yeah, that’s not good. But you gotta sta-“

A scream of shock echoed around the buildings. The two of them immediately began to run towards the noise of phasers firing and yelling. 

Of course, Jim jumped right into the fray. He activated his phaser, the loud hum alerting people to his presence. The people wearing red, yellow and blue Starfleet shirts cheered as they saw their Captain. 

The Klingons snarled. 

Jim Kirk was not a praised name in their ranks.

While Jim was acting the hero, Leonard was a bit more tactful. He looked around the battlefield, trained eyes flitting from opponent to opponent. He knew he wasn’t the best with fighting, but surely he could help someone out. He stole a glance at Jim, pleased to find him still standing, the front of his shirt covered in lavender. Leonard gagged. Klingon blood was lavender.

He opted to help Ensign Dereck with the group of Klingons surrounding him. After a few stun shots (Leonard _refused_ to set his phaser on kill), the Ensign finished them off, giving Leonard a grateful nod.

Leonard set out to just slowly help by surprising the Klingons from behind. He ran around the battlefield, only stopping to glance at Jim and shoot at the enemy. He was focused on helping. 

He didn’t want a casualty on his record.

===

Jim was almost whooping in delight. His crew was holding the Klingons back! Even though they were the ones that were ambushed, the Klingons were having trouble holding their ground, slowly being pushed into a circle surrounded by his crew.

He was giddy, congratulating anyone who drew close enough to hear him.

So far, there were no serious injuries, only a few scratches and singes here or there, but no-one was badly hurt. Bones was going to have a field day.

Jim couldn’t spot Bones in the chaos, but he knew he was fine. He had to be, or else who would patch him up if he accidentally got shot?

The battle was nearing an end, only a few Klingons, maybe fifteen, were still conscious, with twenty down. Jim grinned apologetically as he shot at another Klingon, wincing in sympathy as the Klingon screeched in pain.

After what seemed like a short eternity, the battle was won. The last fifteen had been a formidable force, desperation making their movements wild and erratic. 

A few more injuries had been acquired, but nothing Bones couldn’t fix.

Speaking of Bones...

“Bones! Hey, Magee. Have you seen McCoy?” The Ensign shook his head.

Jim frowned. He thought he’d seen Bones just a few minutes ago...

He looked around for a familiar face, spotting a couple of familiar faces in the crowd. “Tina! Uhura!” He jogged over to them. “Hey. Have you two seen Bones around?” Nyota shook her head, eyebrow furrowing. 

“No. I thought he was with you.” Tina said, tucking her phaser back in her belt. 

Usually, Jim would have reprimanded her for not putting it in her holster (she didn’t even _have_ her holster) but he was too high on adrenaline and victory. Fifteen officers against thirty-five (give or take) Klingons? Damn, they were good.

He shrugged Bones’ absence off eventually, reasoning that he was probably scolding some poor ensigns or patching someone up.

That was, until he saw Bones out of the corner of his eye.

“Bones!”

At first, he looked fine, if a little pale. Bones had always hated shootouts. But he was scratching at his chest and that raised alarm bells in Jim’s brain.

“Bones? Are you okay?”

Leonard looked up, eyes glazed and face set in an eternal grimace.

Jim stepped forward. “Bones?”

Bones slowly took a breath, his ( _shaking_ ) hand pulling away from his chest. It came stained with blood.

“Jim..?”

Before he knew it, Jim was running to catch him, and Bones was falling, crumpling down, breath coming in shallow gasps. Nyota had immediately asked for a beam up, but Scott was saying something about the Klingons activating a scrambler and-

“Oh God, _Leonard._ ”

There was a deep bloody hole in his chest, like he was shot point blank. Mixed with red was a lot of violet, so he assumed (he wished, wanted) the Klingon that did this was burning in hell.

Jim was gathering him into his lap, shushing the loud whine Bones was making. “I know, I know, I know it hurts, but you gotta breathe.”

_Leonard couldn’t think. He couldn’t think and all he could think about was the agony that crashed through his body every time he breathed. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to breathe, he felt sick it hurt so much, and it hurt to breathe-_

Bones’ breathing was getting worse, his face taking on a green hue. Jim bit back a groan of shared pain at watching Bones writhe on his lap.

“Hey, hey, hey. Bones, Bones, please, look at me. That’s it. Look at me.”

_Bones snapped his eyes open, staring at Jim’s eyes. His ears were ringing, it hurt so much, he couldn’t hear-_

“-ones! Bones! That’s not what you do Bones, you gotta breathe! You just gotta look at me, and copy me, okay? Okay?”

Leonard tried hard, Jim could see. He was trying very hard to copy Jim’s breathing, tried to focus on his voice, on his eyes. Jim was terrified whenever Bones’ eyes would glaze over and he’d just stop.

But there was no time to think about that.

“That’s it Bones. You’re doing great. Look at me. Look at me, sweetheart. It’s okay. It’s gonna be alright. You’re gonna be okay.”

It the background, he can hear Scotty’s triumphant yell, hear Uhura’s loud cheer as they began to disintegrate and reintegrate, this time, in the Enterprise’s Medbay.

And if Jim left Spock in control for the five days that Bones was unconscious, then no-one said anything. 

They didn’t think anything of it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the summary was probably shit, but eh, ya know?  
> Anyways, hope you had a good time reading this extremely short and rushed fanfic.  
> If you’re into: DBH, Rick and Morty, The Hollow, Marvel, or some Original Works, come pop by my dashboard and check my stories out!  
> Your kudos and comments always make me smile, and keep me motivated for writing!  
> Happy reading!


End file.
